kingdominfofandomcom-20200213-history
Martian Union
The Martian Union (Martian:L'Unionis Maritosika), or simply Mars, was the planetary government of the Martian System and its colonies. As Earth's first planetary colony, Mars was the most developed world other than the Earth, and the closest parallel to Earth's biosphere found in the system. Because of this Mars maintained a stable democracy and prosperous economy under a beloved monarchy. History Mars was long considered the first choice as a planetary colony because of the already extensive mapping and exploration on the world that had been done through history. Following completion of the Luna Copernicus Transfer Port in 2037, expeditions to Mars began soon after. Under the United Nations Space Administration, an umbrella organization formed by the united space agencies of the nations of the Earth, began Operation Constellation, a three phase operation that would see the colonization of the inner system, asteroid belt and outer. In 2039 the UNS Orion left the LCTP and arrived in Martian orbit 4 months later. Provinces Mars is divided into 14 provinces that have a range of autonomy under a federal structure similar to the nations of Earth. The provinces are in order of population: # New Prussia-454 million # Versailles-394 million # Ares-269 million # Gallia-56 million # Olympus-7 million # Faros-5 million # Elmen-4.7 million # Germania-4 million # New Aquitaine -3.5 million # Teutonicum-2.8 million # New Saxony-2.1 million # Besser-1.3 million # Minoit-679,003 # Ashler-341,022 First Solar War Second Solar War One week before the Earthan declaration of war, the Martian parliament voted in session to support the Earth in military action against Venus. During Earth's invasion of Venus, Mars along with Saturn provided orbital and air support for the incursion as well as sending armed forces of its own to patrol occupied territory. Mars was the first target for Jupiter when it entered the war, an action that greatly escalated the conflict when Mars retaliated with an advisory nuclear strike near a Jovian task force. Mars' navy acted as a buffer between Jupiter's and Uranus' navies and the inner Sol System, greatly assisting the Earth in maintaining its hold of Venus for the length of the war. Great Galactic War Mars was one of the first planets along with the Earth to detect the signal sent from the Galaxian probes before the invasion. Mars received Galaxian probes like the other rocky planets, seeing them as agents sent by the Jovian Alliance. Martian trading ships in port on Neptune were lost when the planet fell, only two managed to escape to Saturn bringing warnings of a force unbelievable to modern weaponry. Mars brought this to the attention of the Sol Union, still maintaining along with the rest of the Earthan coalition that this was being done by Jupiter. When the invasion of Earth began Mars was the first planet to send its forces in support but quickly entered a defensive role when it faced the same invasion itself. Mars became a hermit until the Earthan coup where the Earthan Empire blockaded the world and ordered it to capitulate. Mars refused but instead of a full invasion it could not muster then the Empire instead tortured the world by bombing it from its orbit until Joseph's group arrived and assisted the planet in expelling the Empire's armada. In return Mars openly declared war on the Empire and sent its forces to fully assist the UN on Earth.Category:Planetary Nations Category:Organization